This Is Not What It Looks Like
by Topazicatzbeth
Summary: Short one shot for Irene Claire's story prompt.


**Note. Just a short one shot inspired by Irene Claire's story prompt. Of course it had to be Danny whump.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own H50 or make any money from this. **

**This is not what it looks like.**

"This is not what it looks like." Both Danny and Kono said in unison, as they looked up and saw the shocked faces of Steve and Chin, who had just entered the office to find Danny laid on the floor, shirt ripped open, and Kono on top of him.

"Really, 'cos right now it's not looking good for you, brah." Chin replied trying to keep a straight face, and look like an over protective cousin.

"Chin, I know it probably looks bad, but it's not honest." Kono said from her position still lying on top of Danny.

"Kono, you might want to get off of me so we can explain." Danny said.

"Oh, yeah." Kono said jumping to her feet and accidentally kneeing Danny in the groin. Bringing tears to his eyes, and knocking the wind from his sails.

"Oww, did she just?" Steve commiserated.

Danny just lay on the floor, nodding in confirmation, as he tried to catch his breath, and breath through the fire in his groin.

"What?" Kono asked confused.

"Look on the bright side, brah, at least you had Grace before Kono inflicted infertility on you." Chin laughed.

"What?" Kono asked again, and then suddenly realised what she had done. "Oh god, Danny I'm sorry, what can I do to help?"

"If she offers to kiss it better, I'm out of here." Steve said through tears of laughter, to which Danny raised a finger and flipped him off.

"Come on, I'll help you up." Steve said holding out his hand to Danny, "then you two can explain why you were canoodling in the main office. Couldn't you at least have used one of your offices?"

"Shut up, that's not what it was, and you know it." Danny said taking Steve's hand and starting to pull himself up, only for a shooting pain to start in his back and shoot down his left leg, causing him to scream out.

Steve dropped Danny's hand, like it was a red hot poker, when he heard the scream, and immediately dropped to his partner's side. "Danny, what is it?"

"My back, oh god, I think I pulled something." Danny said eyes squeezed shut.

"Ok, hold on," Steve said sliding his hand under Danny and feeling his back. "Oh yeah, the muscles are in spasm."

"No kidding." Danny panted through the pain.

"Hang on, see if this helps." Steve said gently massaging the muscle, and Danny's breathing settled as the pain began to ease.

"So many jokes come to mind right now." Chin said watching the two partners.

"Don't you dare, Chin Ho Kelly." Steve said with a smile on his face. "Better?" Steve asked as Danny opened his eyes, a look of utter relief on his face.

"Yeah. Thanks." He sighed.

"Stay still, I'll get you some ice." He disappeared and returned with a bag off ice wrapped in a towel, and a small leather cushion from his couch. Positioning them both to give Danny some comfort, he sat down next to his partner and looked up at Kono. "So do we get an explanation then, or what?"

Kono looked regretfully down at Danny then started to explain, "I got fed up of waiting for maintenance to fix the light that's been flickering, so I climbed up the step ladder to change it myself. Danny came out of his office, to see what I was doing, and told me to be careful."

"She was just telling me she could handle it, when she lost her balance and fell." Danny added.

"Danny managed to break my fall"

"Literally," Danny deadpanned, "and ripped my best shirt."

"I'm sorry, Danny, for ripping your shirt, for your back, and well .., your groin." She said looking rather guilty, and embarrassed.

"It's ok, babe. But next time, maybe you'll listen to me when I say, there's a reason we have maintenance guys."

"Ok, how about we try and get you up from the floor, and I drive you to the docs. I think you are gonna need some good painkillers, and muscle relaxants for a day or so." Steve said. "Chin, give us a hand."

"I can help." Kono said stepping forward.

"No!" All three men shouted at once, stopping her dead in her tracks.

"I think, perhaps, you have done poor Danny enough injuries today cuz." Chin said as he and Steve eased Danny up to standing, where he wavered on two feet as another spasm ripped through his back.

"Sorry." She said again, looking upset.

"Why don't you head over to Danny's and sort us out some food? Pick Grace up from school. We'll help Danny to the docs then bring him home." Steve said holding out his keys to Danny's house.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Kono had just finished setting out the salad she had prepared, to go with the home made pizza she had made, no pineapple in sight, especially for Danny, when the boys returned home. Chin entered first carrying a bag of prescriptions, and Steve followed guiding a rather dopey looking Danny.

"What did the doc say?" Kono asked as Steve helped Danny to sit.

"Like we thought, he pulled a muscle reaching to catch you, and his back went into spasm. Doc shot him up with diazepam and gave him a prescription for the next few days." Chin explained.

"I'm sorry Danny." Kono said taking the seat next to him.

"Its fine, babe," Danny said patting her on the knee. "Doesn't hurt anymore, these muscle relaxant things are good." He said with a dopey grin on his face.

"Ok, I think we need to get some food into him, and get him to bed." Steve said with an amused grin on his face, his friend was obviously high as a kite.

"I made pizza, no pineapple, just how you like it Danny." Kono quickly replied, jumping to her feet, "and Grace is staying at a friend's tonight, so you don't have to worry about her."

"Mmmm, pizza." Danny replied sleepily, causing the others to smile.

Steve managed to get Danny to eat some food, and then walked him to his room. Danny sat on the bed and removed his ripped shirt. Then fiddled with his belt and went to remove his pants, but yelped as he lent forward, sending his back into spasm again.

"Easy, Danno." Steve said, lifting Danny's legs into the bed and pulling off the pants. "I guess the drugs are starting to wear off, you can't have another dose yet, you want to try ice again."

"Yeah, thanks." Danny said eyes shut tight.

Steve went to fetch the ice. Then he helped Danny get into a comfy position. "Hey, Danno?"

"Yes Steven." Danny replied through slitted eyes.

"Do you mind if I bunk down in the spare room tonight? Just in case you need anything."

"You don't have to." Danny muttered through his pillow.

"Really? So you could get up on your own, right now, could you?" Steve asked amused, knowing full well the answer.

"Perhaps, not." Danny conceded.

"Then I'm staying, and in the morning you're coming swimming with me. It will help free up your back."

"What if I go into spasm, and I drown?"

"You're not gonna drown. I'm a navy SEAL. I think I can manage to haul your ass out of the water. Now try and get some sleep." Steve laughed

"Ok, but Steve."

"Yeah Danno?"

"If you wanted to strap a grenade to the maintenance guy, to persuade him to fix the light, I'd be ok with that." Danny said shifting his weight slightly.

"You would?" Steve asked amused.

"Yeah, got to let the Neanderthal out of his cage every once in a while, babe."

The End


End file.
